Harry got some sisters
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Harry and his cousin Hazel are awarded to go to a camp in Australia. With them come Daphne and Tracy. a lot of big sistering and teasing.


**Work of fanfiction**

Harry could not believe it. Here he was standing at Heathrow airport. Uncle Vernon had even told that he was proud of him. Beside him stood his cousin Hazel. Who was waving towards uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia almost bouncing because of her excitement.

"Harry this great we are going to Australia I can't be happier that you helped me to get here." Hazel seemed ready to bounce around like a football.

Harry smiled at his cousin. "We did it together. And you showed that big doesn't mean dumb"

"Harry and Hazel?" Both kids turned around and saw a greying stewardess smiling at them behind her stood three girls.

"Yes ma'am." stammered Hazel.

"Splendidly." The three girls behind her giggled.

"Don't laugh at her she is being polite." Hazel snapped at the other girls.

Two of them were amused while the third bit her lip.

"Hazel be nice and don't worry I have had worse. But your still a champ for standing up for me." Said the older woman with a smile on her face.

"But?" Hazel responded her own insecurities coming to the surface

One of the girls stepped forward and gave her a hug. "It shows that you care. Me and Tracey are going to summer camp in Australia. why are you flying alone?"

"Camp too." Hazel said. "And I am not alone. My cousin is here to."

Turning around the girl beside the two hugging ones gasped when she saw Harry.

"Yes it is a boy Tracey. You know those we don't share a bathroom with."

The girl who had been biting her lips started to giggle and the stewardess joined her soon while winking at said girl.

"But he is!"

"A boy. Useful for procreation as I have been told."

"Daphne." Tracey yelled while her cheeks reddened.

getting out of the hug Hazel smiled and offered her hand to the third girl.

"Hazel Dursley."

"Hermione Granger."

Hazel grabbed her cousin hand and pulled him towards her.

"This is Harry he is a bit shy." Harry blushed at the last part.

Tracey bounced forward and grabbed Hazel her hand before kissing her cheek a moment later the same happened to Hermione after greeting Hermione she shook Harry his hand

"I am Tracy, And the pureblood beside me is Daffy."

The other kids laughed when they saw the glare said girl sent at Tracey.

"You know my name Tracy."

"Yes but you are still Daffy for me."

She is more a Ducky to me." Replied Hermione who started to blush when she saw the blond girl glare at her." Doctor Mallard or rather Ducky is one of my favourite character on a show from the telly."

'Why because he is a fool like yourself?" Snarked Daphne.

"No because he is smart and dignified." Whispered Hermione confusion clearly on her face.

"Daffy she complimented you." Tracy chided the other girl with twinkling eyes.

"We also could call you Daffy Duck." Said Hazel. This made Harry giggle.

Daphne looked confused. "But I don't look like a duck."

"Don't mind Daphne her ignoramus behaviour, her family hates anything that uses electricity. It is a miracle that they haven't send her to Australia by boat."

Tracy said. "it is also a miracle that she knows how a light switch works."

"Tracy I still have those pictures." Daphne growled..

With a smile on her face Tracy replied. "That is adorable Daffy."

"why you little ! #$%"

Hazel grabbed the petite blond girl in her arms and said soothingly.

"She is yanking your chain Daphne. Ignore it."

"Ooh Daphne has a girlfriend. Who is the boy in the relationship?" said a smirking Tracy before the hand of the single boy present met the back of her head. Meanwhile Daphne and Hazel their faces had turned crimson.

"auw.." Tracy exclaimed

"Tracy behave. Hazel saved you from a lot of grief." Harry said

"But it is Daffy. Auw Hermione." Tracy glared at the other girl who just had slapped her head after Harry had done the same.

"No teasing of Daphne or Hazel. Beside of nice teasing. And take a good look at Hazel she outweighs you and it is al muscle." Hermione pointed out with a smirk.

With a mocking scream Tracy hid behind Harry.

"Harry. You're a hero mine to be exact. Save me."

"Do I get a choice?' the boy asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Nope. Your cousin will be more gentle with you." Was Tracey her reply.

The other girls laughed at her reply.

"OK kids if the soap opera is over I am going to bring you to the plane." The stewardess said.

"Do we have to? I am having fun." Tracey whined from behind Harry.

"Yes young lady now come along."

"Spoilsport." Her answer made the other kids laugh.

Soon all five found themselves on the plane going to Singapore before flying further to Sydney.

"Do you think this is safe?" Asked Daphne fear clear in her voice while the plane was starting to take off.

"It is." Said Hazel while pulling the other girl in a one armed hug from the chair beside her.

"Daffy and Hazel sitting in a plane. Auw Harry." Harry had slapped Tracey her head again.

"Tracey got punished for her motor mouth. Again." Sang both Hermione and Harry before they started to tickle said girl. Hermione felt bold normally she would shy away from actions like that

"Meanies." Gasped Tracey between laughing.

"Okay ladies and gent enough fun for now. fasten up." Said an elderly man who was sitting beside Hazel and Daphne. When all five looked at him he gave them a stern look.

"I am on holiday children but still a teacher. And joking helps of course. But not following safety regulations is a disaster in the making."

All five children mumbled an agreement while fasting their safety belts.

"Sorry sir." Mumbled Hermione who looked terrified.

"And Hermione needs a hug " sang Tracy while hugging the other girl. "Heads up dear it is only a teacher and we are on holiday."

"But he is a teacher!"

The man grinned and said ."So? We holiday to you know."

Hermione looked horrified after she heard the man his comment. It broke her view of the world.

 **The Hogwarts express.**

"Hermione." Exclaimed Tracy when she spotted their friend.

"Daphne, Tracy." Both were treated to an Hermione hug.

"I found someone." Hermione exclaimed. From behind her appeared Harry

"Harry." Exclaimed both other girls before hugging said boy.

"great to see you." Exclaimed Tracy.

"great to know you aren't a squib." Added Daphne.

"I am not that good." Whispered Harry.

"Harry we had a chat about doubting yourself ." reprimanded Hermione.

"Sorry."

:"No sorry mister Potter ." said Daphne. "you kick ass. And you know that."

"Otherwise we have to kick your ass.. To remind you that you kick ass" added Tracy.

Hermione sniggered after hearing Tracy her words.

"Thanks." The boy whispered.

Tracey hugged Harry.

"We told you to not doubt yourself." Daphne said while smiling at the words of Tracey.

Harry was dragged in to a compartment by the three girls

The four kids had just disembarked the train and after securing their luggage were looking around.

"First years, first years." Called a giant man.

"Well that is our call." Said Hermione beside her Daphne nodded.

The three girls and their boy made their way to the giant man.

"Blimey, Harry is that you." Exclaimed the giant man.

"No he is prince Henry." Snarked Daphne.

This made the giant man laugh.

After stopping laughing the man said "Thanks for the reprimand. Harry his parents were friends of mine. Come over some time and I can tell you some tales.

Harry nodded tales about his parents were scarce.

'No more than four to a boat.' Yelled the giant man.

the boat ride was an experience and like other people the children cherished it

When Harry helped the girls of the boat a red haired boy glared at him

'Danger.' Whispered Tracy.

Harry nodded.

Standing in line the redhead wanted to separate him from his friends

When the professor left he started talking.

'I am Ron Weasley What are you doing with that bint's'.'

'Associating. Is that hard to see.' Harry said

Ron flushed at the laughter around him and the looks of said girls.

'But their evil. Mean to the core.`

´And you know that why?´ Asked Harry.

'They come from dark families.' Said the red haired boy.

'Harry don't mind him. He is acting on what he thinks is right.' Said Daphne

Ron sputtered. When he heard her words.

'Very good young lady. If you would have been sorted your house would be happy with the awarded points.' Said the professor that had been awaiting them and left before the ghosts appeared..

The sorting was exciting for all four.

It ended with placing Daphne and Tracy in Slytherin and Harry and Hermione in Gryffindor.

Ron Weasley looked smug after the sorting..

Hermione groaned when she saw his look and looked at Harry while saying 'kindness.'. The boy nodded.

In the Gryfindor first year dorms Ron again bad mouthed Harry his friends

In Australia Harry had learned to plan his battles. But only Neville seemed to take his side..

But his temper got away from him when he yelled. 'I at least have girls talking to me.'

Dean, Ron and Seamus looked flabbergasted.

The next day was their first potion class.

When roll call came Harry was picked out.

'Harry Potter our new celebrity.'

Through class Harry was made felt useless while working with the oaf Weasley.

All three of his friends saw the signs that their little insecure brother was about to cry.

Stepping over Tracey put her arm around Harry.

'Miss Davis get back to your station.' Yelled professor Snape

'You leave Harry alone.' The girl yelled 'he hasn't done everything to you.'

The entire class felt silent.

'He exists that is enough. 'growled Snape

'I got enough of this.' Growled Daphne while standing up. 'Your inadequate to teach and a bigot.

She picked up her bag. Beside her Tracy, Hermione and Harry did the same.

´Going somewhere.´ asked Snape.

´Yes.´ said Daphne ´´to find an adequate teacher.´

Before the entire group left the classroom

 **Hope you liked it was a story based on a challenge of Whitetigerwolf.**


End file.
